In The Closet
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Bloom and Dragon are in the closet. To stay in the closet, they have to go in the closet. However, they are forced to come out of the closet, which ends in them having to come out of the closet because they were in the closet. Make sense? Bloom/OC (OFC) femslash, yuri, etc.


Let me just say right now, this is based on the 4Kids version. People try to say, hey, it follows the original intended plot better and things like that. Fuck that. The voice acting is absolute shit, they they all look different, not in a good way and why the hell is Layla's name now Aisha? Nope, as I said, fuck that. 4Kids all the way, my lovelies.

**4kids,IMissYouT.T**

_**Pairing: **_Bloom/Dragon (OFC)

_**Universe: **_Winx club, the 4kids version, season whatever

_**Warnings: **_Femslash, sexual... themes? I don't know, also, I already need to put a warning for language, so there it is.

_**Rating: **_T

_**Summary: **_Bloom and Dragon are in the closet. To stay in the closet, they have to go in the closet. However, they are forced to come out of the closet, which ends in them having to come out of the closet because they were in the closet. Make sense?

**4kids,IMissYouT.T**

There's always a split second that you just freeze and do nothing when you hear a door open when you thought that no one was supposed to be home for at least a few hours. Especially if you're doing something that you don't actually want your roommates to know about yet.

Bloom and I are roommates at Alfea. Technically, we're also roommates with Stella, Flora, Layla, Musa, Techna and Layla, but the way the rooms work at the school, it's basically an apartment with three rooms, meaning we have to share, two to two rooms and three to one, with a living room and a small kitchen attached. The point is, Bloom and I share one of the bedrooms, and we had been... Using the small slot of time that we would have where we would be there and the others would not. By using, I mean we were doing things that we didn't quite want our roommates to know about yet because we are together, but we're not ready to come out of the closet yet. By we, I mostly mean me.

Our roommates had all gone out to get food, and they were going to a legitimate restaurant, so we had pleaded headache and a need to study to buy ourselves some rare alone time. It hadn't even been half an hour since they had left when we were interupted by the sound of the door to our shared apartment opening and voices flooding in. We heard a voice call out, louder than the rest.

"Bloom, Dragon, the place was closed, so we brought back takeout instead." The voice of the bubbly blond, clearly coming towards our room, broke us out of our shock. We were both up in seconds, grabbing our clothes off of the bed and floor and, after a shared look, rushing to our shared closet. The red head gently pulled the door so that it was barely ajar and, crowded though it was in the tiny room, we began dressing as quickly as we could without making a sound. The door opened far to quickly for comfort.

"Bloom? Dragon? Girls, where are you?" The blond called into the seemingly empty room.

"Anyone in here?" I heard Flora's soft voice call as a knock could be heard, I assume on the bathroom door. I prayed they wouldn't decide to look in here, though I doubted they would, because honestly, why on earth would we be hiding in a closet.

"Perhaps they went to the cafeteria to get something to eat." I heard Flora suggest, and I silently sighed in relief, thinking that they were about to leave. By now, both of us had our underwear on, and she was hooking her bra while I was trying to quietly slip on my jeans. I thought we had gotten off the hook, with only the fact that we would need to figure out how to leave the apartment without them noticing so that we could come back in when, of course, something went wrong.

I'm not sure who did it, it could have been either of us, but somehow one of us hit some of the clothes and three of my shirts fell down, the hangers clattering together in a way that was impossible to miss. We froze and there was silence from the other side of the door before Stella called out again.

"Girls?" The blond fairy called, a lot closer to the closet now. "Seriously, if you guys jump out of the closet and scare me, I will never forgive you. The dark room was suddenly flooded with light and there stood Stella and Flora, both with widening eyes as they say the two of us, half dressed, looking sheepish in the small, dark room.

"I guess I should ask why you guys are hiding in the closet and... aren't clothed..." Stella broke the short silence. I grinned sheepishly.

"Um... I guess we'll have to tell you... But first we need to get dressed. Just a second." I reached out and pulled the closet door from her limp grasp and shut it.

"So I guess that means it's time then?" Bloom whispered, and I nodded.

"Not really any other way to explain this, is there?" I murmered as I reached down and pulled on my clothes, which was now much easier since we no longer had to worry about being quiet. She followed suit in silence. We got dressed quickly, but didn't immediately open the door. I stared at the other girl and she stared back for a moment.

"Bloom..." I whispered and my voice broke before I could say anything else. She pulled me into her chest and held me as my breath hitched, a tiny bit of panic setting in.

"Hey, don't worry. They're our friends, and they'll accept us, I'm sure of it." She murmered soothingly as I buried my face into her neck. I'll admit, when I said we weren't ready to come out, I mostly meant me, because I come from a place where it's more than just looked down upon by most. In some cases, people are actually killed for it, though it isn't actually illegal. She accepted that I wasn't ready, because she's great like that, and so we've been doing this for a little while as I've tried to prepare myself for this, but it was time to own up and I was by no means ready.

"... Alright." I sighed as I pulled back, hoping that she was right and they wouldn't react horribly, and also that I wouldn't freak out too quickly to find out, "Let's come out of the closet then." She nodded, grabbed my hand and then opened the door.

Stella and Flora were waiting for us, sitting on Bloom's bed, and the door to our room was shut.

"About time." Stella scoffed immediately, "So, Flora thinks you two are together. Like, together together. Is that true?" Stella asked bluntly. Bloom confirmed it and I just nodded. Stella stood up and put her hands on her hips, and I tightened my grip on Bloom's hand and waited for some speech about it being unnatural and immoral.

"Well, why the heck didn't you tell us?" The blond asked incredulously. I blinked and Bloom laughed.

"We just weren't quite ready to tell anyone yet." Bloom explained, gently squeezing my hand in reassurance. I really appreciated that she said we, even though we both knew it was really only me.

"Whatever." The blond scoffed. "If you had told us earlier, we could have all gone out and eaten to celebrate. Now, all you get is cheap takeout. You have only yourselves to blame." Stella flipped her hair at us and turned to leave the room, and it finally went through my head that, "hey, wait, that's it?"

Flora smiled gently, and stood up, walking to us in that floaty, graceful way that she always did. "Congratulations." She said gently and hugged both of us individually before leaving the room, closing the door behind her to give us a few moments of privacy.

"See, I told you." Bloom said immediately as the door shut.

"Yeah, I guess you did." I admitted, smilingly as tension that I had felt for a long time slowly melted away. It felt good to be out of the closet.

**4kids,IMissYouT.T**

Hope you enjoyed, my lovelies and I will hopefully see you in another fic. Until next time!


End file.
